


【宜嘉 h】beat

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: pwp轻微dirty talk一发完





	【宜嘉 h】beat

宜恩看着嘉尔脸涨的通红，笑着和自己害羞的babe交换了充满果味的吻，"Jackson我很想你，你这个傻孩子这次又给我惹出多少个墙头，真是不想让你再离开我了”

 

“没有，我也想你Mark,哼rap的时候在想Mark现在是不是也在唱歌呢，喝排骨汤的时候想Mark喝到一定会很开心的，还有...嘉尔抬眸反驳到，虽然自己确实喜欢交更多的朋友

 

“好了，我知道你的忠贞不二了，那我现在能给我忠实的信徒颁点小礼物了么”宜恩用舌尖撬开他的牙关，搭在嘉尔的软舌上，感觉到他害怕地触电般躲开，舌尖用力勾住嘉尔的菱舌，汲取着他口中的蜜汁。

 

两个专业的rapper气息都很长，一吻结束嘉尔的嘴唇都被吮吸地发麻。

 

“等等”在被脱光的千钧一发之际，嘉尔用手臂撑起了两人，顶着宜恩不爽的目光“我想洗澡，身上粘粘的”

 

宜恩又压了上去“没事，一会儿会更脏的，一起洗” “那也要去床上啊”

 

薛定谔的洁癖患者段宜恩今天也双标的厉害，可他确实一刻也不想等了。

中文不好，但一句俗语他是懂的--小別胜新婚，现在的段宜恩一刻都不想和王嘉尔分开。

 

宜恩从口袋里掏出一只润滑剂，第一次他也不想仓促完成，将嘉尔的双腿抬起，别进一只膝盖，色情地在嘉尔光洁的皮肤上流连，看着他在空气中耸起的毛囊，笑着说“别害怕呀，嘎嘎”

 

嘉尔拉着他的衣领把他拽了下来，双手伸到宜恩的卫衣里掐了他的腰侧，又顺着肌肉的线条抚摸起来，将卫衣褪离宜恩的身体，双臂环住他的脖子

“你快点啊,Mark,要是不行的话我可以考虑在上面哦”

 

段宜恩挑眉轻笑，这个小崽子到现在都没有弄懂处境之危，他用沾满润滑剂的手指慢慢深入那红艳艳的穴口里，只刚进去一个指节，那里面的软肉像得了指令一般吸附上来，紧紧的箍住他的手指。为了让嘉尔更加轻松，宜恩用空出的那只手轻柔地在嘉尔身上点起火来。

 

王嘉尔的肌肉线条生的美丽，皮肤又光滑白皙，宜恩曾经就爱不释手，两人的skinship多到成员们都觉得辣眼睛，但现在，可爱的、顺从的、眼睛亮晶晶的嘉尔更让宜恩心潮澎湃。

 

这是他的Jackson， 只属于他的宝贝，这样的美好的温顺的、夜里的王嘉尔。

 

宜恩亲吻着嘉尔每一处裸露的肌肤，像朝圣的信徒，疼惜的吻落下来迷幻了嘉尔的双眼，他能感觉到后穴钝钝地痛，却被宜恩轻柔的动作转移了注意力，可当宜恩伸入三个指节时，嘉尔还是疼的骂了出声，很怂的用广东话骂的。

 

“操，我操，段宜恩你快停下，这很痛”嘉尔用双腿环住宜恩的腰，稍稍用力想让他停下来

 

“可是Jackson你明明很享受，都硬的不行了，里面那么热，还分泌出体液帮我润滑"宜恩装出天真的样子，慢慢将手指抽出来

 

“你说什么呢”嘉尔被宜恩直白的浑话羞得满脸通红，软软的看着他的眼睛，宜恩放出硬的发痛的阴茎，缓缓地挤进嘉尔体内，

 

"I have a crush on you” (我对你沉迷)

 

宜恩盯住嘉尔漂亮的泛起红晕的眼睛，诉说自己的忠情，一点一点把自己送进他的体内，这段经历注定要记很久，所以过程慢一点也没关系。

又用手指在嘉尔的腕子上轻轻敲动摩擦

 

“这个beat?”

 

"This is for my dream.This is for my love. So is for you, Jackson"

 

这是段宜恩最深的秘密，音乐和嘉尔他都离不开的，所以会拼尽全力争取。他的歌与梦想是要与懂他的人一起分享。

 

在床上说这些太过于煽情，索性宜恩的性器够长，一下子就将嘉尔捅的说不出话，只能发出压抑地低吟。

 

“啊——嗯，你轻一点Mark"嘉尔止不住的想流出眼泪，不知是疼痛还是欣喜，宜恩轻轻的吻走了那些晶莹的珠子，没抽离的将嘉尔翻了个身。

 

虽然看着他那可爱的小表情更让段宜恩兴奋，不过第一次还是轻松一点比较好，宜恩往外抽离了一点，恰好抵在刚刚摸到的嘉尔的微突的前列腺上，能感觉他一瞬间的紧张。

 

那种突如起来的快感让嘉尔无所适从，扭动着身体想要逃离，可越是扭动越得到更多的摩擦，前端不停的流着清夜，连后面都舒服的滴出水来，让两人的下体沾湿一片。

 

嘉尔的呻吟喘息充斥着整个房间，身为LA老流氓的宜恩在面对真感情时也不知道该说什么，只能卖力的让babe有良好的初体验

 

“我漂亮的Jackson"宜恩快速的抽动，按着嘉尔的后颈伏在他耳边说，这个姿势如野兽交媾，嘉尔被段宜恩与床前后夹着，逃不开也躲不掉，快感如潮水般向他席卷而来，他只能被动的在水里溺亡。

 

宜恩感觉他穴口一阵阵痉挛收缩，被吸的无所适从，狠狠抽插了几下也射了出去，“我爱你，王嘉尔”

 

高潮过后不停喘息的嘉尔还是没有从空白中清醒过来，段宜恩吻了吻他的发旋，"Jackson去冲一下，要不然会不舒服的”

 

见嘉尔累到不想动，段宜恩只能把他抱进浴缸里，又往里面放满温水。

 

"Mark~"平静下来的嘉尔饱含情欲的烟嗓轻唤宜恩的名字，段宜恩不解地抬头看他，“不知道怎么了，我的脑袋里晕乎乎的，身下好像没了知觉，漂浮在星河里，牛顿爷爷的棺材板是不是压不住了”

 

宜恩也进入浴缸，细心地将嘉尔环在怀里，“物质分裂、原子重塑，物理自然这些都是难以理解的事情，天体物理最浪漫的诗意便是:众人皆是星尘。可是Jackson你知道更浪漫的是什么吗?

 

那么多星尘只凑成了一个你，世界上只有一个的你，是我注定会爱上这样的你。”

 

嘉尔不得不承认，比起自己，这样坦率又深情的段宜恩实在是太迷人了，是那种你心甘情愿去献上一切的迷人。

 

两个人贴的太近了，嘉尔完美的腰臀线挨着段宜恩，难免有更多的想法，但是迟钝如嘉尔直到被抱着托到宜恩身上都没有反应过来。

 

"M～Mark,你做什么“嘉尔被惊得险些破音，段宜恩将自己细长的一个指节深进自己的后穴里，深深浅浅地扣挖着。

 

“我想要你，咱们再做一次吧“可是动作一点都没有请求的意味，话音还未落，就已经把阴茎挤进嘉尔体内，深深浅浅地抽动起来。

 

温水争先恐后地涌进嘉尔的穴口，顺着宜恩的顶弄在体内呈潮汐之势，骑乘的体位让宜恩使不上太大的力气，幸而敏感如嘉尔能准确的筛取快意，俯身去和宜恩接吻，又淘气地吮吸着他的喉结，得到他压抑的低吼，这都太有趣了。

 

王嘉尔漂亮的眼睛里水气氤氲，因为开心露出的美好弧度，这些都让宜恩沉醉，便不想忍耐地扣住嘉尔的窄腰，用力挺动起来，肉体的碰撞让水面都啪啪作响。

 

一天的舟车劳顿磨耗了嘉尔大半部分体力，骑乘的体位又深又爽，不一会儿就把他磨到了高潮的边缘。原本扶着浴缸边缘的手臂也按住了身下的宜恩，细白的手指慢慢的扣住他的肩膀

 

“啊……不要了，停，停下来吧“剩下的被宜恩以吻封存

"停不下的Jackson,我的灵魂与你爱恋，肉身与你热吻，可能这就是爱情吧“

 

实在承受不住的嘉尔射在两人小腹周围， "I love you, Mark, I love you, just you"喃喃地睡了过去。

 

宜恩看着嘉尔昏睡过去的小脸，无可奈何也射了出去，简单的将两人清洗干净，抱着他的软乎乎的babe睡了过去。


End file.
